


Kitten Claws

by AshGunnywolf



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf
Summary: Kylo Ren spots something unusual on the way to work.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Kitten Claws

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on multiple true stories about cats my family has rescued!  
> Happy birthday, Millicent!

Kylo poured a cup of coffee and added some vanilla-flavored creamer. “Remind me what you’re doing today?”  
Armitage sighed, looking up from his laptop and his own mug of coffee. “Writing that scene for Pryde’s great American novel, the one with the whipped cream.” His voice dripped with sarcasm: Kylo knew very well that Armitage hated Pryde and his inflated ego.  
“Oh, right.” Kylo nodded, recalling Hux talking about it the night before. “Try getting some of your own work done today, okay?” As amusing as it was that his very gay husband wrote man-on-woman sex scenes more accurately and skillfully than the very heterosexual men he ghost-wrote for, Kylo knew he didn’t enjoy it nearly as much as working on his own novels.  
Armitage smiled. “Of course, baby. Now have a good day at work. I love you.” He stood up and kissed Kylo’s cheek.  
“Love you too, babe.” Kylo grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall, put his helmet on, and headed out the front door. He slung his leg over his motorcycle and revved the ignition, pulling out of the driveway onto the street.

The mechanic shop wasn’t far, he could probably ride his bike there and back with his eyes closed if he needed to. He often zoned out on the way to work. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself.  
However, something caught his eye. A small brown animal crawling down the street, its tiny body pressed against the curb. It quivered like a leaf in the wind.  
Something in his heart told him to pull over.  
Armitage would probably kill him for getting close to a potentially wild and rabid creature, but he ignored his better judgment and parked his bike, slowly approaching it so as not to frighten it. He knelt down to get a better look at it, and he gasped.  
It was a kitten. Not very old at all, and absolutely filthy. It mewled, a high-pitched little squeak. It was sopping wet with muddy water.  
He reached out, and it accepted his touch with another weak mew. He picked it up and held it to his chest, feeling how cold it was. It curled up close to him, needy for his body heat.  
He looked back to his motorcycle. It didn’t have any saddlebags, he never had any need for them. How would he bring this kitten home? He certainly couldn’t leave it here in the street.  
He stood on the side of the road for a while, thinking over what he could possibly do. He couldn’t hold it in his arms, he needed both arms to steer his bike. He didn’t have a backpack-  
Wait.  
He had a fairly loose shirt on, an old one he didn’t care about. He placed the kitten under his shirt with one hand and quickly tucked the shirt into his jeans with the other. Once it was secured to his satisfaction, he got back on his bike and turned around to go home.  
However, the problems with keeping a kitten inside one’s shirt quickly revealed themselves. Frightened by the sound of his motorcycle’s engine, it dug its claws into his skin, trying to climb up his torso. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel himself beginning to bleed from the needle-sharp claws dragging tiny jagged scratches across his stomach.

Arriving at home in what was only a few minutes but felt like hours with a muddy furball with four sets of claws down his shirt, he parked his bike and hurried inside.  
Armitage, who had made himself comfortable writing in his favorite blue chair in the living room, looked up from his laptop. “Forget your wallet again?”  
Kylo winced as he untucked his shirt, supporting the kitten with his hand. “Don’t be mad, okay?”  
Armitage stood up from the chair, his brows furrowed and his eyes stern. “What did you do?” Kylo knew that look well. He hoped Armitage wouldn’t be too angry with him.  
Kylo carefully took the kitten in both hands and held it out for Armitage to see. “Surprise?”  
Armitage initially sneered at the muddy lump Kylo presented from his shirt, but once he understood what it was, he cooed, “Is that a kitten?”  
“I found it on the street. I didn’t see a mother anywhere, I think it was abandoned.”  
Armitage’s eyes glistened. “Oh, the poor baby! It looks like it’s freezing!” He took the kitten from Kylo’s hands and held it close to his chest. “Let’s get you a nice heated blankie and something warm to drink, okay?” he baby-talked, his voice an octave higher than usual.  
Kylo took off his shirt and went to the bathroom to check just how much the kitten clawed him up. He winced at his reflection. His abdomen was riddled with thin red scratches dribbling pinpricks of blood.  
Armitage followed him, opening up the cabinet for a fluffy towel for the kitten. When he saw what happened to his husband's chest, he hissed. "Good lord, did this little thing do all that? Why did you stuff it down your shirt anyway?"  
"Yeah," Kylo laughed as he wiped the dirt off himself and dabbed the scratches with rubbing alcohol. "I was on my bike, I didn't exactly have a passenger seat for the little guy."  
"Where did you say you found him?"  
"Milton Street on the way out of the neighborhood."  
"And the mother wasn't around?"  
"Nope." He shook his head. "I think it might have been dumped."  
"Ohh, you poor thing," Armitage sighed, holding the bundled-up kitten against his heart, "no one wanted you. It's okay, we'll be your family now."  
Kylo grabbed a fresh new shirt from the closet. "I don't mean to rush off, but I'm already kind of late for work."  
Armitage kissed his cheek. "Alright. I can take care of the little one. Bring home a litter box, litter, and some kitten formula after work, okay? I'll give it almond milk today."  
"You got it. Love you, babe."  
"Love you, too."

On the way out the door, Kylo heard Armitage talking to the kitten, "Milton Street, huh? What if I called you Milton?"  
"Do NOT name that cat Milton!" he shouted as he shut the door.

On his lunch break, Kylo's cell began to ring. It was Armitage's number, so he picked up. "Hello?"  
"Hi honey!" Armitage sounded excited. "You're not going to believe this, but the kitten is orange!"  
"What? No!" Kylo almost shouted. "That cat was brown!"  
"Well, she's orange once all the dirt's washed off her. I had to bundle her up with the heated blanket really well after her bath, she was shivering like mad."  
"Aww- Wait." Kylo paused. "She?"  
"Yep! I'm no expert, but she looks like a girl now that I've gotten a closer look."  
"Well, at least you can't name her Milton now," Kylo teased.  
"About that…" Armitage paused. Kylo could tell he was biting his lip, even if they couldn't see each other. "I've been calling her Millicent, and now I can't think of calling her anything else."  
"Millicent?"  
Well, it was better than Milton. "Fine. Millicent it is."  
"Don't forget to go shopping for her! I'll text you a list after we hang up."  
"I won't. Love you."  
"Love you too. Bye."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @goth_gunnywolf  
> PangolinPirate drew the happy couple and Millicent here: https://twitter.com/PangolinPirate/status/1250567264442576896?s=19


End file.
